Sweet Trap
by DIRGE x Alice
Summary: DEN*NOR, Al parecer Denmark se ha ido y Noru sigue recordandolo cuando aparece esta es incapaz de decirle sus sentimientos, pero al fina ¿Caera en la dulce tramapa o no? /DEN Male   NOR Femele    Hetero.


**S**weet **T**rap/**D**EN***N**OR

**D**escription: Este es mi segundo Fice, Esta vez escogí a una de mis parejas favoritas, La historia basa en que Norway obtuvo una relación con Denmark pero al parece terminaron, por su parte norway no puede olvidarlo y cada vez cae mas y mas en la trampa, tratando de engañar a su corazón.

**(1):** DEN es un chico, NOR esta en su cambio de genero (chica)/ Significa Hetero.

**D**isclaimer: APH no me pertenece, solo lo uso para entretener a los Fans.

**P/s: **Otra cosa si tengo algún error en la ortografía háganmelo saber para poder mejorar, también Iceland es un niño todavía, Gracias por leer. **A**rietta&**R**into

* * *

**S**weet **T**rap/**D**EN***N**OR

_(Dulce trampa)_

Una mañana corriente como cualquier otra, norway se levanto con su pijama de conejitos se encontraba sentada en la mesa viendo por la ventana como caía la nieve, Se acerco a ella su hermano Iceland, el menor se acerco aun tallándose el ojo y sujetando su frailecillo de felpa.

Noru no lo tomo en cuenta, ella estaba muy distraída para poder verlo seguía pensando en aquella persona le había quitado el corazón, El menor al ver que su hermana no le hacia caso se metió debajo de la mesa y se sentó en una silla, por lo cual hizo un rechinido.

Ella salió de sus pensamientos y dirigió su vista sin emocione a su hermano, esta se sorprendió porque Iceland le miraba con una mirada muy examinadora.

"_¿Sucede algo Iceland?" _-Dijo la chica de pijamas de conejito mientras colocaba suavemente sus hombros en la mesa.

"_S-si... ¿P-por qué estas t-triste desde que D-denmark se fue?"_ -Pregunto el menor sabio que se arrepentiría de su comentario pero tuvo el valor de decirlo.

"_.._." -La chica vacilo en un momento y no pudo decir una palabra- ._..Claro que no Iceland yo siempre estoy así_ -Dijo tomando su compostura.

"_C-claro, entonces vamos al parque... como me lo prometiste"_ -Dijo el menor, el quería contradecir a su hermana, pero no lo hizo.

"_¿Eh?"_ -Al parece ella lo había olvidado, pero se incorporo de inmediato- "_Claro, claro... solo deja que me cambie"_

El chico se limito a sonreír al ver que el rostro de su hermana había cambiado, Ambos dejaron la mesa y mientras caminaban juntos por el pasillo Iceland seguía sujetando su Frailecillo, hasta que se despidieron para cada quien entrar a su habitación.

Norway salió lo antes posible de su habitación, tenia una blusa manga larga pero las mangas arremangada hasta los codos, una minifalda de color Corinto y una calcetas que llegaban hasta arriba de la rodilla, sus zapatos negros y una boina de color Corinto parecida a la de un militar.

Camino hasta la puerta de su hermano menor y entro, rápidamente vio al menos peinándose ya estaba arreglado parecía un niño tan lindo, eso hizo que una pequeña mueca de risa se formara en el rostro inanimado de la chica.

Iceland noto que su hermana estaba allí pero solamente termino de peinarse y jalo sus patines de hielo, así el corrió hacia su hermana, el menor extendió su mano para poder sujetar la de Noru, ella la acepto sujetándola, ambos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, hasta que llegaron a la puerta.

Dio vuelta a la perilla Noru, y ambos salieron viendo que había mucho frio como caí cada copo de nieve, la chica miraba el cielo como estaba de color blanco por otro lado el menor solamente pensaba en patinar con su frailecillo.

Después de un rato de caminar llegaron aquel hermoso parque que estaba cubierto de nieve además en el centro estaba el hielo, rápidamente el menor le soltó la mano y se sentó en la nieve para jugar.

La chica se puso feliz por dentro de contemplar la hermosa sonrisa de su hermano así se dirigió a un banca que no estaba con nieve y se sentó para poder verlo.

* * *

**POV** **N**oru/**N**orway/**N**oruega

_(Punto de vista)_

Sentí como la nieva caía en mi rostro blanco, cada momento de ese lugar me traia un recuerdo melancólico, de recordar aquella persona que me hizo volar, pero al final me corto las alas y caía presa de la 'dulce trampa', Solamente recordar que el esta con otra persona que no soy yo.

En ese momento quise llorara pero... no pude jamás había llorado ni siquiera cuando hirieron a mi hermano ¿Por qué demonios iba a llorar por el?, Además había otro problema yo jamás había podido llorara ni aunque quisiera.

Así me comencé a recostar en aquella banca mientras miraba a Iceland, de pronto mi hermano me señalo detrás de mi ¿Qué me quería decir?, volteé lentamente mi mirada y lo primero que vi fue aquel rostro que jamás iba a olvidar, rápidamente sentí como aquel odio regresaba a mi.

"_Hola... Denmark"_ -Dije sin emoción por una parte lo odiaba y por otro todavía lo quería, que sentimiento mas confuso.

"_..."_ -El se limito a sonreír y luego dijo- "_Hola Noru-chan~"_ -Con aquel amor que siempre decía me abrazo jalándome a la fuerza.

"_¡Suéltame!"_ -Le dijo un poco exaltada, colocándole mis brazos sobre sus hombros haciendo hacia atrás.

"_No te hagas la rogada, yo se muy bien que me extrañaste"_ -El tenia razón pero jamás iba a aceptar una idea tan horrible.

Me enoje y hasta que lo golpee bien me dejo, me sacudí mi blusa blanca y le mire, ya que lo había dejado en el suelo tenia que bajar mi mirada, el se rio y ambos nos miramos aunque mi ojos nunca tenia brillo, el me dijo miles de palabras sin necesidad de nada, solamente el silencio nos envolvió.

Ojala pudiera ser así que una acción diga mas que miles palabras, eso seria un deseo... Pero los deseos no se cumplen, ni siquiera mis hadas pueden hacerlo.

"_¿Por qué estas enojada?"_ -Dijo con esa riza tan idiota como siempre, Yo incline mi cabeza a un lado mientras mis ojos sin brillo le miraba.

"_No estoy enojada"_ -Dije mientras dirija mi mirada a mi hermano, el ni siquiera había puesto atención de aquel idiota.

"_Yo se que lo estas"_ -Me dijo pero no le hice caso- "_Además, yo se que aun me ama_s" -Esas palabras se oyeron tan sinceras pero no iba a caer en la trampa.

"_No lo sueñes, además todo en nosotros se rompió"_ -Dije mientras volteaba mi cabeza para verle, fue una mirada seria.

Yo quería estar junto a el pero no iba a volver a caer con la misma piedra, y tampoco seria un juguete para ese idiota, era un sentimiento muy confuso, ¿Verdad?

_(Punto de vista/End)_

**POV** End **N**oru/**N**orway/**N**oruega

* * *

El chico rubio le miro y sonrió, algo que la otra chica no comprendió, de pronto ambos miraron hacia arriba y cada quien recordó algo lindo entre ellos, la chica se inclino levemente hacia el, mientras sus miradas se cruzaban, Ella extendió su mano para que el otro se levantara.

Rápidamente el chico pensó que ella lo golpearía, pero acepto el reto y tomo su mano algo desconfiada, la chica se hizo hacia atrás jalándolo hacia ella, el chico aprovecho y se acero tanto ella como pudo, de inmediato norway se incomodo por la escena, así que desvío la mirada algo enojada pero con leve sonrojo en su mejillas.

Cuando este intento besarla, rápidamente norway lo golpeo, y se voltio rápidamente, denmark noto que ella por fin había demostrado una emoción que correspondía, aun así ella no lo iba a aceptar pero... ¿a quien?, ¿A quien no iba a aceptar a el o a sus sentimientos?

Noru tomo rápidamente la mano de Iceland para dirigirse a casa, iba con una gran enojo, a su hermano le dio risa verla así extrañaba verla así de enojada, Denmark se levanto del suelo y los siguió tomando la otra mano de Iceland, el menos correspondió de inmediato, fue un momento incomodo para la chica pero ella intento jugar con su mente pensando que si Iceland estaba feliz con Denmark ella también.

Algo que ella sabia que era mentira era posible que Iceland estuviera feliz, pero ella también estaba feliz, un sentimiento confuso la 'dulce trampa' en la que había caído sin darse cuenta.

Ella pensó que tal vez podía dejar de sentirse sola cuando el estuviera con ella, La chica dejo de pensar en eso y solamente miro el cielo, la nieve dejo de caer tan rápido y al parece el sol saldría pronto.

Al final la chica penso _'Es una trampa... pero sabe muy bien, es justamente una "__sweet trap__", _no dijo una sola palabra en el camino y siguieron los tres hasta que llegaron a la casa._ ¿Que hubiera pasado sino lo hubiera golpeado y hubiera correspondido?  
_

_

* * *

_**Arietta:** Bueno... -Coafcoaf- ..En realidad no se como me quedo el Fic TwT, pero para eso quiero saber lo que usted piensa, Esta Fic fue inspiración por que estaba nevando aquí y me puse a ver el cielo...

**Rinto:** ...Bueno agradecemos que leyeran, Hasta la próxima lectura.


End file.
